


How many nights does it take to count the stars?

by lousgotnocontrol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, M/M, Star Gazing, just a whole lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousgotnocontrol/pseuds/lousgotnocontrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s beautiful tonight, so many stars.”  Harry commented. </p><p>He was right. The night sky was painted with stars, twinkling brightly against their dark canvas. It stretched on forever, enveloping everything around them. But none of them shined quite as bright as the boy beside him. </p><p>This moment was temporary, but Louis felt infinite. </p><p> </p><p>AU where the boys go camping; featuring star gazing, bad puns, and a whole lot of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many nights does it take to count the stars?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryimachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryimachado/gifts).



> Feeling a bit nostalgic since I'm graduating this year, so forgive me for that. 
> 
> This is a birthday present for the wonderful [Mary](http://thickthighsthickeraccent.tumblr.com/)! Hope you enjoy it!! :)
> 
> Title taken from Infinity by One Direction.
> 
> Loosely based off of the camping scene in This Is Us, but they're not in a band.

Louis wasn’t sure how he ended up in the middle of fucking nowhere, surrounded by trees that were probably oozing poisonous sap and deadly bugs lurking about. Camping obviously wasn’t his idea, but he tried to remain his usual perky, optimistic self. 

It was a bit of a “goodbye” trip. Louis really hated that word. It insinuated that he would be leaving, and he was, but he wished it was more of a “see you later”. It certainly didn’t feel like it though. He was heading off to uni in a few weeks, Zayn and Liam leaving not much later. The thought of leaving Harry and the others behind made him feel a bit sick, so he just hid his fear with a sarcastic smirk. 

He stood with his hands propped on his hips, old dirty vans already caked in dirt. At his feet was a pile of tarps, ropes, and nails. It looked like an outdoor supply store puked up some spare parts. There was no way in hell this would make a tent. 

Looking over his shoulder, Louis noticed that Liam was well on his way to finishing his tent. He was on his knees, hammering a nail into the ground. Turns out his time in the scouts wasn’t useless after all.

“Need help Tommo?” Liam teased. 

He stared back at his own pile of parts and kicked a few of nails to the side. “Fuck off Payno!” He proclaimed, haphazardly picking up the tent fabric for inspection. He turned it around a few times, wishing that he kept the instructional booklet. 

“Lou, it’s inside out.” Harry was suddenly by his side, carefully taking the tent out of his hands. 

“I knew that.” He tried to brush of his blush with a laugh, but Harry knew better. He gave the older boy a knowing smile before working on flipping the fabric over. Harry’s little workstation was completely organized. The nails were all sorted into their respective piles, his tent was folded up nicely, and the instruction manual was on display. 

“There we go.” Harry smiled handing it back over, fingers lingering on Louis’ skin for a short moment. “All sorted out.” He smiled as he retreated back to his own tent. 

Fifteen minutes later and Louis was still struggling with his tent. He had a few nails into the ground and it was starting to resemble something, but he just couldn’t get it working properly. Niall, Liam, and Zayn were long done. They decided to roam around the camp grounds a bit ago, leaving Harry and Louis to themselves. 

Harry finished setting up ages ago, but he stuck around, claiming he had a lot of “unpacking” to do. He dug through his overnight bag for a few seconds before opting to watch Louis struggle with the tent. He bursted out laughing every time Louis let out a frustrated groan. 

Louis was never one to admit defeat, but he knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere without any help. “Harry,” he sighed, “do you think you could get off your lazy ass and help me?”

He jumped to his feet immediately. “Never thought you’d ask. Although, watching you mix up the nails over and over was quite cute.”

“Oh piss off.” He rolled his eyes. He grabbed a handful of nails and thrusted them at Harry. “You going to help or what?” 

The pair worked diligently. Harry working with careful hands, listing off instructions, “hold this” and “move that”. Before Louis knew it, they were almost finished. The tent was popped up properly. Now, it actually looked like something he could sleep in. 

“Last one!” Harry proclaimed, moving to secure the final nail. There must have been a stray tree branch or a rock or something jutting out of the ground, or maybe it was just Harry’s clumsiness kicking in, but before Louis could blink, he came tumbling forward. “Shit!” He fell into the tent, Louis rushing to his side to catch him. 

“Fuck, you alright?” He helped stabilize the boy, making sure he regained his balance before letting go.

“My bambi legs always give out at the worst moments.” Harry chuckled before gasping. The tent was ripped, a large slash from the nail right across the front. “Oh my goodness Lou, I’m so sorry!” He apologized immediately. “You can take my tent, I’ll sleep on the floor or something. Can’t believe I did that.” He rambled. 

Louis shrugged. “Accidents happen.” If it was anyone other than Harry, he probably would have yelled at them for a good ten minutes, but he never really could be mad at him. “Don’t be silly, I’m not letting you sleep on the floor. I’m okay with sharing if you are. Might be a tight fit, but as long as you don’t spread out your gangly limbs too far we should be alright.” 

“You sure?” He looked up with wide eyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Of course love.” He patted his shoulder. “Now, let’s go round up the other lads and get our campfire going.” 

 

***

 

Louis looked around, his four best mates sitting surrounding him. Zayn was staring straight into the fire pit, brown eyes searching for something through the flames. Louis had known him long enough to know that was his thinking face. He sat quietly, grey beanie pulled over his quiff. Next to him, Liam had a similar expression, the glow of the fire warming his complection. Niall was hunched over, wearing a fuzzy blanket like a cape. 

Then there was Harry. His chair was pressed up against Louis’, squeezing away the distance between the two. There was a thin scarf wrapped around his head, pushing his curls up and away from his face. He could see the reflection of the fire in his glassy eyes. He had been oddly quiet all evening, but never passing up an opportunity to cuddle up to Louis’ side. 

“It’s weird to think that things won’t always be like this.” Harry whispered, barely loud enough for any of them to hear. 

Louis ignored the slight tremble in his voice, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. 

“What do you mean?” Liam relaxed into his chair.

“It’ll be weird with you three heading off to uni. Then it’ll just be Niall and I.” His voice was a bit clearer this time, but Louis could sense his apprehension.

Niall laughed, “What, am I not good enough for you?” 

“We’ll still be around Haz, you’ll have to try a lot harder to get rid of me.” Louis smiled, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Gently, he pressed his thumb into his skin. 

He didn’t want to have this conversation. Louis already knew that he would be leaving his family, friends, Harry. He didn’t want to dwell on it, it was inevitable. He would deal with it when it happened. But sitting right here, with his boy in his arms and his best mates by his side, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to move again. 

Harry leaned into his side, curls tickling his neck. “We can FaceTime loads. Hell, I might even need your help with studying.” That made the boy giggle. 

“Harry, you know we’ll always be brothers.” Liam added. “Whether we’re all back home or spread out through the world.” 

Harry sniffled. Louis held on to him tighter.

“Just think, in ten years, we’ll all be grown up and actual contributing members of society. Zayn will have his own thriving art studio. Liam will be a hunky firefighter. People might intentionally start fires just so he shows up at their door.”

“Fuck off Tommo,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

“I wasn’t finished Liam.” He said sharply. All he got as a response was a middle finger. “As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the highlight of Liam’s career will be rescuing kittens from trees. Niall will be a big shot music producer. He’ll probably be behind those pop songs that you can never get out of your head. And you my dear Harold, will be the ultimate double threat. Photographer by day, badass baker by night.” 

“Well, I do have the buns for it.” He smiled, biting back a string of laughter. 

The other lads groaned collectively. “I swear to God Harry, if I hear another baking pun, I’ll end you.” Zayn sounded like he was two seconds away from ripping his hair out. “That has to be the hundredth one today.”

“I do work in a ba-”

“We know!” Niall and Liam said in sync before bursting out in laughter. Harry scrunched up his nose disapproving.

“For the record, you do have lovely buns Haz.” Louis winked. 

Zayn sighed dramatically. “Get a room.”

Harry was visible happier now, cheeks turning a rosy pink. “What will you be doing then?” He snuggled up a tad closer.

“Hmm,” Louis took a moment to ponder the thought, “if I haven’t taken over the world, I’ll be the face of Hollywood, starring in blockbusters and dusting of my Oscar collection.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Zayn laughed. 

“I’ll remember that when you come to visit my million dollar mansion.” 

The conversation flowed on for a bit longer before the other boys decided to head off for bed. It was getting late and the sky had gone black. 

“Not sure if I can handle Louis boasting all night, think I’m going to head to bed.” Liam yawned. 

“That’s not a bad idea, I’m knackered.” Niall agreed. 

“Getting tired yet?” Louis asked, fighting back a yawn. 

Harry rubbed at his eyes. “A little bit, not ready to sleep though.”

“Me too.” He got up and stretched, getting the kinks out of his neck. “There was a little spot right outside our campsite, figured it would be perfect for stargazing. There aren’t as many trees, you wanna check it out?”

Harry nodded sleepily 

They wandered around the campground until Louis found the perfect spot, settling down against a tree. 

“It’s beautiful tonight, so many stars.” Harry commented. 

He was right. The night sky was painted with stars, twinkling brightly against their dark canvas. It stretched on forever, enveloping everything around them. But none of them shined quite as bright as the boy beside him. 

This moment was temporary, but Louis felt infinite. 

“I feel,” Harry started, brushing his fingers against Louis’ hand, “invincible.”

“So poetic.” He teased, but he understood the feeling. With Harry by his side, he felt like he could do anything. 

“Give me my Tommo!” Harry shouted into the night, flinging his arms out dramatically. He had the widest grin stretched across his lips. “And when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars,” he proclaimed with a sense of confidence that Louis hadn’t experienced before. It was much too dark to get a good look at the boy sitting next to him, but he could hear his impulsive streak in his voice. 

“What the hell are you going on about Harry?” Louis could feel the apples of his cheeks heating up. Thank God it was dark out. 

Harry turned to face Louis, his green eyes meeting his own immediately. Even in the dim moonlight, they seemed to sparkle. “And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night.” His velvety voice had dropped into a mere whisper. It felt strangely intimate. Louis could practically feel Harry’s words etching themselves into his skin. The impact of his dialogue left him breathless. Quite frankly, Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. His entire body felt fuzzy, like he was drunk off of Harry’s company and high off of the moment. 

“I have to say, I didn’t take you as a Shakespeare buff.” Louis said softly, fingertips tracing the goosebumps on his arms. 

Harry scooted a bit closer to Louis, leaning into the older man’s side. “Maybe I’m just a slut for star crossed lovers.” He was absolutely beaming, brighter than any other star that surrounded them. 

“So you are one of those hopeless romantics.” Louis sighed overdramatically, but he couldn’t help but smile. He knew that the corners of his eyes were are crinkled by now. 

“Even if I am overly sappy, you still love me.” Harry teased. 

I do. I really do. 

Louis wanted to shout it from the top of his lungs. He wanted to proclaim his love in a way that would give Romeo and Juliet a run for their money (even though he always thought their whole relationship was absolutely ridiculous and completely unrealistic). He wanted to feel every inch of Harry’s skin and kiss his lips until they were swollen. He wanted to leave a trail of kisses and bruises across the landscape of his neck. He wanted it all. All the tears and yelling and sex and happiness and joy. He wanted to experience every possible emotion with Harry by his side. 

Deep down, he probably was just as sappy as Harry. Not that he would ever admit that outloud.

All of this and more danced on the tip of his tongue, but a little voice in the corner of his mind reeled him back in. 

“Do you think that’s the big dipper?” Harry pointed up into the sky, eyes shining just as bright as the stars. 

To Louis, it just looked like a bunch of stars, no distinct pattern. “Maybe, love.” He pointed just a bit over, drawing Harry’s attention to a different set of stars. “But I’m pretty sure that one looks like a dick.” 

“Louis!” He shouted, trying to sound disheartening, but he couldn’t suppress his smile. 

“Just being honest!” He held his hands up defensively. 

“I’m being serious, I want to see a real constellation.”

“You know, there was this really pretty one that I heard of.” Louis reached over, brushing a lock of hair out of Harry’s face. “Soft curves,” he traced along the flesh of his cheek, “ harsh edges”, he ran the pad of his thumb along his defined jaw line. 

“Really now?” The rosy blush on Harry’s cheeks gave him away. Louis decided that Harry should always look like this, sheepishly blushing and being showered in compliments. 

“Mhm,” he grinned. “Never seen it up close before, it’s a shame. I’m sure it’s really beautiful.” 

Harry looked down in his lap, twiddling his thumbs slowly. “Not sure what my favorite constellation would be, but I know which planet is my favorite.”

“And what is that?” Louis leaned in further, all the boundaries he built up came tumbling down. He could hate himself in the morning for pushing things, but he needed this moment now. 

“Uranus.” He whispered.

“Harold!” He barked out laughing. “Such a dirty mouth.” 

“You’ve been making dick jokes all day Lou.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” He shrugged. 

Harry snuggled in a bit closer. “‘M going to miss this.” 

“Miss what, Haz?” 

“Lou? Can I tell you something?” Harry whispered, tucking his head into the crease of Louis’ shoulder. 

“Of course Haz.” His heart was beating loudly, thrumming through his whole body. 

“I’m scared.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist tightly. “Don’t wanna lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t love,” he ran a hand through his soft curls. The motion was so familiar, practically on instinct. “I promise.”

“I’ve seen you everyday for as long as I can remember, you’re going to be gone for years Lou. Years.”

“London isn’t that far darling.” He could hear the pain in Harry’s voice and it was driving him mad. He never wanted to be responsible for that frown. “I’ll visit loads, I promise I’m not leaving for good. I’ll text you everyday. I’ll do whatever I can.” 

“It’s just-” Harry sighed, straightening up to meet Louis at eye level, “you’re going to be meeting new people and there will be boys and I don’t want any of that to change this. I’m being pathetic and jealous, but I can’t itch this feeling that you’ll want to replace me.” 

Suddenly, Louis was staring back at a Harry that he hadn’t seen in awhile. His confidence had washed away. He had the same worried expression when he came out to Louis years ago. He remembered it vividly; they were in his bedroom, sitting on Harry’s bed. He was crying, streams of tears staining his skin. He had a vise grip on Louis’ hand, almost as if he feared losing him if he let go. 

“Darling,” seeing him like this killed Louis. He gently took his face in his hands. “No one could ever replace you, ever. You’ll always be in my heart Harry.” 

Their faces were inches away, noses practically brushing against each other. He expected Harry to pull back, but this time, he leaned in ever so slowly. His eyes glanced down to Louis’ lips a repeatedly. 

There was some sort of gravitational pull between them, moving the stars and moon, pushing and pulling, beckoning them to get closer. The buildup seemed to last centuries, but once their lips brushed, everything came crashing down. All the feelings that Louis had been suppressing flowed out at once. 

Lips. Skin. Tongue. 

Love.

Harry. 

It was all there in Louis’ arms. 

And he never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr ♥](http://lousgotnocontrol.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 
> [Reblog-able Link ♥](http://lousgotnocontrol.tumblr.com/post/129830775786/how-many-nights-does-it-take-to-count-the)


End file.
